1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to loading containers, and more particularly to apparatus for unfolding container blanks and side loading the open containers with complements of articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines of different types are presently available for filling bottles and cans on a high speed production basis. After being filled, the bottles or cans must be loaded into containers for shipping. Loading bottles and cans into suitable containers at speeds corresponding to those of the filling machines poses difficult problems.
The containers are usually supplied to the bottling plants in the form of folded paperboard blanks of various constructions, so the blanks must be unfolded before the bottles or cans can be loaded into them. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,275 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,655 show exemplary apparatus for unfolding container blanks and for loading the open containers with complements of articles. Although the machines of the aforementioned patents work very well, they nevertheless are subject to improvement. Further, it has been found desirable to improve the manner in which complements are formed from a large quantity of randomly arranged articles.